Estaba seguro de que no estaba enamorado
by Meredy Lestrange
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange va a hacerle una visita a Snape a su casa, a petición de su hermana Narcissa, y afloran sentimientos que ninguno de los dos logra comprender. OneShot


El final me quedó un poco extraño, pero aquí va un pequeño OneShot Bellatrix/Severus.

* * *

**Estaba seguro de que no estaba enamorado**

Era la tercera vez que llamaba a su puerta esa semana, y ya estaba cansada de tener que hablar con él cada vez que a su hermana le daba algún ataque de histeria por saber qué tal estaba su hijo. Soltó un bufido de impaciencia y volvió a golpear con fuerza la puerta, que tembló de manera amenazante. Desde fuera oyó la voz de Severus Snape, que daba órdenes a Colagusano de que se apartase de la puerta, algo exasperado. No tardó mucho más en abrirla él mismo, y, como era lógico, no se sorprendió en absoluto al ver a Bellatrix Lestrange plantada delante de él, en medio de las sombras de la noche y cubierta de nieve. La invitó a entrar con un sutil movimiento de muñeca y cerró la puerta tras ella. La mortífaga entró directamente al salón, se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero, al lado de la ventana. Bellatrix echó un vistazo por el cristal y observó durante unos segundos el paisaje cubierto de nieve; aquel barrio muggle siempre le había parecido francamente repugnante. El carraspeo de Snape hizo que la bruja se volviera y le mirase con las cejas arqueadas.

-Mi querida Cissy quiere saber cómo está su hijo.- dijo con tono despreocupado.

-Le puedes decir que está exactamente igual que antes de ayer.

La mortífaga se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y soltó un suspiro de agotamiento. Severus, por su parte, no se movió un centímetro.

-Ya que he arrastrado mi culo hasta esta nauseabunda región muggle, pretendo recibir información un poco más concreta sobre el estado de Draco.

-Tu sobrino está sano y fuerte, y la misión sigue en pie. Te recuerdo que si las cosas no salen como están previstas, yo moriré gracias al juramento inquebrantable; por tanto, os recomiendo a tu hermana y a ti que no os preocupéis… por ahora.

Ella le miró con los párpados caídos y expresión aburrida, y se mordió levemente el labio inferior antes de volver a hablar.

-Supongo que ese viejo asqueroso sigue con vida, ¿verdad?- el mortífago no contestó, y Bellatrix tomó eso como una señal de asentimiento. Ella desvió la mirada de los ojos del profesor hacia la ventana, desde donde se podía ver copos de nieve cayendo del cielo. Después de un buen rato, se puso de pie, se acercó a Severus y le habló tajante.

-Como mi hermana no quede satisfecha con esto, la próxima vez vas tú a la mansión y se lo explicas como es debido, porque yo estoy hasta las narices de hacer de lechuza mensajera entre vosotros.

Snape se acercó muy lentamente hacia la bruja, quedándose a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Te aseguro que tampoco es de mi agrado tenerte plantada ante mi puerta día sí y noche también.

Bellatrix le cogió la cara con su mano izquierda, tan fuertemente que le hacía daño, y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión exaltada.

-Yo diría que casi te gusta.

-Puedes estar segura, _Bellatrix_, de que lo detesto.

La bruja le soltó bruscamente, y se acercó aún más, hasta que sus labios se rozaron, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos intensamente. Él no se movió, y seguía observándola con expresión fría y distante. Ambos cerraron los ojos a la vez, y durante un segundo nadie hizo nada, hasta que Snape la cogió del brazo violentamente con una mano, de forma amenazante, pero colocó la otra en su espalda, abrazándola. Bellatrix esbozó una sonrisa triunfante y se fundió en un impetuoso beso con el profesor. Ella le acariciaba con la pasión que siempre la había caracterizado, y él continuaba abrazándola fuertemente, mientras el pelo de la mortífaga le rozaba las mejillas de vez en cuando. Fue un beso corto pero apasionado, y cuando se separaron, Snape seguía con los ojos cerrados; solo los abrió cuando oyó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Se quedó allí de pie unos minutos, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido; no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado ni cómo había sucedido. Se llevó los dedos a la boca y volvió a cerrar los ojos, imaginándose aquel extraño sabor que tenían los labios de la mortífaga. Cuando los abrió una vez más, observó que la bruja se había olvidado su abrigo, e instintivamente miró por la ventana. Los copos de nieve seguían cayendo muy lentamente, acariciando la oscuridad de la noche. Y allí la vio, sentada en un banco, justo en frente de su ventana, jugando con su varita encendida. Se quedó un buen rato mirándola; parecía que no se marcharía jamás. Dudó en ir a tenderle el abrigo, y quizás conversar un rato con ella, pero temió complicar más las cosas. Él estaba seguro de que no estaba enamorado de Bellatrix, y no quería mantener charlas incómodas. La odiaba con toda su alma, la despreciaba, le daba asco su crueldad, pero de alguna forma le atraía irresistiblemente.

Le odiaba con toda su alma, le despreciaba, le daba asco su patética compasión por todo el mundo, pero de alguna forma la atraía irresistiblemente. No tenía ni idea de por qué le había besado, ni le importaba. De repente el frío le asestó un terrible latigazo, y Bellatrix Lestrange se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado el abrigo en casa de Snape. Miró hacia arriba y no pudo evitar encontrarse con la mirada del mortífago, que pronto se perdió entre las sombras de su propia casa. La bruja se puso de pie, con la respiración agitada, y desapareció en la noche con un estremecedor grito de rabia e impotencia.


End file.
